


Eternity

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Choking, Demonic Possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Tyler knows that something is wrong, and he'll do anything to save his beloved Damien.Set in an alternate ending of Who Killed Markiplier? if Tyler had stayed.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such trash for this ship oops lmao. I knew I had to write angst for this once the final part came out so here you go!
> 
> Triggers: blood, major character death, choking, demonic possession

Tyler had a horrible feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong.

They had run out of the mansion quickly to escape whatever was happening, but Tyler had stopped in his tracks. He'd completely forgotten that Damien was still inside. He should be worried about the others, but all he could focus on was making sure that Damien was alright. All he could think about was the things they'd done together, the experiences they'd shared. If anything had happened to him, Tyler didn't know what he'd do. He pushed past the chef, rushing to the door, ignoring the shouts of the others behind him. The chef caught him just in time, gripping his arm tightly.

"Why the fuck are you going back in there? You're as good as dead if you do!" the man screamed at him, gripping Tyler's arm to the point of pain.

"Because I need to make sure Damien is alive. He's all I care about in this godforsaken house!" Tyler yelled, abruptly pulling out the chef's grasp, shrugging him off. All he got in return was a disapproving head nod from the other man. At this point, Tyler didn't care if he died. As long as Damien was still alive, nothing else mattered. Suddenly, two gunshots rang out, coming from inside the house, and a loud thud. Tyler ran as fast as he could up the stairs to the house, crying out Damien's name as he ran. Over his own voice, he could hear the colonel screaming, pleading for whoever was shot to still be alive. Eventually Tyler burst through the doors, seeing only a pool of blood on the floor, and the colonel sitting down, crying. Tyler didn't even attempt to comfort him, knowing that he was unhinged enough already. He frantically looked around for Selene and Damien, finding nobody else in the deserted and eerily quiet mansion. But as he turned the corner, Tyler saw a figure hunched over a desk in front of a large mirror. As Tyler stepped closer to the man, he noticed something laying on the surface of the desk. It was Damien's cane. Tyler breathed a sigh of relief, getting closer to the man.

"Thank god you're alive Damien, I don't know what I'd do without-" Tyler stopped dead in his tracks, seeing something he hadn't before. Damien's skin was gray, his suit undone. The mirror was cracked, and there was a heavy sense of unease and malevolence in the air. Then, Damien turned his head to Tyler, staring him straight in the eyes.

This couldn't be Damien, Tyler thought to himself. His face was grey, eyes sunken, with a look of pure malice on his face. He was clutching his cane with an iron grip, snarling at Tyler. Before he could even think to move, Damien lunged at him, pinning him to the wall, cane against Tyler's throat. Tyler struggled to breathe, trying to push Damien off of him, failing to do so.

"Damien's not here anymore. He's gone, and soon, you will be too," Damien's voice was low and gravelly now, almost sultry. It sent a chill down Tyler's spine, sounding unnatural and making Tyler uneasy. He continued to struggle against Damien, lashing out where he could. Still, he had no luck. Damien was pressing the cane further against his throat, intending to cut off his breathing completely.

"I know how much you mean to him. He saw you as a prize, a true gem of this world. He spoiled you to death, treating you like a prince while Mark never could. He showed you compassion, and you returned it. But now, I'm in charge and you'll get nothing," Damien spat out, snarling at Tyler again. He knew that Damien had to be in there still, somewhere. Occasionally he could see cracks in the shell, little flashes of what he could only assume was Damien trying to break through. Tyler knew he had to something, and fast. Otherwise he'd be as good as dead.

"Listen, I know you're in there Damien. You have to fight this! At least convince him not to kill me! It's not what you'd want, I'm sure of it. You can't let him do this to me. Please," Tyler pleaded, hoping to at least break through whatever shell Damien was trapped behind. But all he got was a cold laugh, and another press of the cane against his throat. Tyler's vision was starting to go black, and he knew this was it. As he struggled for breath, something changed. Damien's hands began to shake, dropping the cane and bringing his hands to his face. He was clutching his face now, almost clawing at it, crying out for Tyler, trying to fight whatever was inside of him. 

"I can't fight this for long, Tyler. You have to go! Just leave me!" Damien cried out, struggling against the force inside of him, sobbing now. Red and blue auras appeared around his, his shell cracking with each sob. But Tyler stayed. He wouldn't leave his master, not even in death. He'd stay true to his word until the end. So he closed the gap between them, and kissed Damien one last time. His lips were as soft as ever, faintly tasting his tears. Damien tensed, but leaned into the kiss, sighing. But Tyler knew this wouldn't last, Damien breaking away from the kiss and laughing in that horrible low voice again. When Tyler opened his eyes, there were two pitch black ones staring back at him. He felt a cold hand caress his cheek, leaning into the touch. But soon he was being forced to his knees, hand still tangled in his hair. 

"So, you really are dedicated to him. I'll let you live I guess. But on one condition: you become my eternal servant. You'll follow me to the ends of the Earth, serving me in every way possible. After all, it's what you were born to do, and I'd hate to deprive you of that. But no more of this Damien business. Call me Dark," Dark mused, staring down at Tyler with piercing black eyes. Tyler raised his head to meet Dark's eyes and his terrifying smile, and gulped. 

"Yes, master," Tyler said, defeated. He was trapped, but at least he'd be able to fulfill his life's purpose, even if it was with a murderous demon. All he had to do was remember that Damien was in there somewhere, waiting for Tyler to set him free. Dark smiled as he released Tyler's hair, opting to unscrew the cane instead. Tyler's heart sank at the sight, realizing that it was one of the sword canes that Damien had collected. Dark brandished the sword in one hand, and pulled Tyler's head back with the other.

"Unfortunately, I have to kill you for this to work. Don't worry though, nobody who dies in this house truly stays dead. I just need your soul to be bound to mine," Dark said, bringing the sword to Tyler's exposed neck.

"Now promise me that you'll be my eternal servant, until the end of time," Dark growled lowly as he began to press the blade into Tyler's soft skin. Tyler swore he could see Dark's expression switch to one of sadness, something that was unmistakably Damien. But it was only a flash, as Tyler said his prayers, and prepared himself.

"I promise, master. I'll serve you, and only you until the end," Tyler breathed out, bracing himself for the impact. Dark smiled, and quickly drew the cold steel of the sword across Tyler's throat, blood blossoming from the long cut. Tyler's hands flew to his neck, throat filling with blood. Dark just laughed, admiring the way the blood looked against Tyler's pale skin. As Tyler's vision began to fade, he met Dark's eyes one last time, seeing a dying image of Damien instead, reaching his gentle hand out to Tyler.

"It'll all be okay, my pet," the false image of Damien spoke, Tyler's eyes finally fluttering closed and the world going black.


End file.
